


【超蝙】堕落

by bulakasama



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, 中世纪架空AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulakasama/pseuds/bulakasama
Summary: 神明超/双 性贵族蝙 中世纪欧洲架空AU  蝙大概可以看成像佐罗的那种感觉。注意⚠️：超的话后期会黑化，1⃣8⃣🆙，双方性格可能都与原著有很大差别（原本想一发完发现有点困难啊。）





	【超蝙】堕落

神明是不可能真正体会得到人间的疾苦，而当他尝到疼痛的滋味时，神就堕落了。 

他作为祭品献给了世界上最后一位神明—— 

——以一个男性的身份成为神的新娘。 

凯维沃莱恩是这片大陆的名字。曾经也有许多大大小小的国家像炫目的彩色宝石点缀在这片土地的每一个角落。他们坐落在晶莹剔透的冰山脚下，或是墨绿静僻的密林深处，还有那波涛涌动的海涯畔。每一个国家都是独特美丽且富有野性，每一个国度的人民都祈望被他们心中的神明祝福——这里的人们相信那些拥有无限力量的神是存在的。 

经过历史的冲刷，世界的格局一直发生着变化。现在这块大陆上诞生了两个可以相互抗衡的国家——哥米尼亚和都德斯坦。同时，人们所崇敬的神界得到证实。神与人类达成了条约，他们允诺会在苍穹之上注视着他们所庇佑的物种，保护他们不受恶魔的伤害，同样他们也享受着人类的供奉。 

不过，后面发生的事情，就可谓是匪夷所思了。 

神界突然在一夕之间完全毁灭，缺少了神界的束缚后，各种从未见过的鬼怪全跑了出来在人间不停地作恶掠夺，再后来两个大国之间爆发了前所未闻的战争……人们的生活变得水深火热，痛苦中挣扎的弱小族群一面奢望着神的救赎，一面选择顽固地抵抗，就像几万年前他们所做的那样。但是从那次神界崩毁之后过了小段日子，号称新世纪最后的末世之神出现了——卡尔•艾尔——原本的光明之子却以末世之神的身份再次出现在人们面前，这可多么讽刺啊。 

书上记载这位神明是太阳的化身，是天空的后裔。他自信，高傲，不屑同任何人类打交道，可是他又用他的力量驱逐了黑暗，带给人们光明。可以说，他虽然不喜欢这个物种却还是依条约保佑着他的信徒。 

而现在他成为了最后幸存的神，唯一身体里还流淌神族血液的存在。他身上曾带着的让人温暖的光芒不知何时沾上了毒辣的味道而变得过于刺眼，人们再也不敢直视他的眼睛——即使它们美丽得可以将人溺死在里面——因为多看这位高贵的神明一眼，便会被永远地夺走双目。 

他向这世界发泄着莫名的怒火，没有人知道为什么他会变成这样，也没有人敢去打听，他告诉人们，他需要祭品，需要一位新的神后，作为交换，他可以平息一切战乱或是恶魔的侵袭——就像传统神话中的交易那些。 

不过，他有个怪异且苛刻的要求，他点名指姓地让哥米尼亚交出韦恩公爵，或者叫他黑暗骑士，作为献给他的祭品。 

布鲁斯•韦恩知道自己根本没办法反抗。他背后的身份已被公布于众，他无法再以凡人之躯去捍动至高无上的新神——况且他才从重伤中恢复得差不多——新神被禁锢的力量却像刚刚觉醒的嫩芽，只会不停地增长，若是还想要人类世界和平，他明白在卡尔知道那两个秘密之后，这便是他最后的道路。 

人们心中的希望将他钉死在了神袛脚下。 

刚登基不久的国王派来了许多帮他收整的老嬷。她们伺候他，用烧开的百花上的露水沐浴，把女人才会用的乳液涂在他的四肢和脸上，用连身为公爵的他都未曾见过的名贵精油熏烤他的“婚服”。而他现在必须将他最隐秘的秘密再一次暴露在如此多的婢女眼前，他两条腿大开被固定在床的两脚，那些老太婆便用花瓣轻轻擦拭他的下体，无论是哪一个洞口。她们虽然面无表情的不停工作着，但是他知道她们心里一定厌恶极了。呵，这样怪异的身体。他甚至可以感觉到他刚刚打开双腿时，那些妇人颤抖的眼神。他却只能默默地承受这一切，羞辱的感觉在他的心里划上一道又一道重重的伤痕。 

处理好了一切后，他穿着那件华丽的衣服被押送到祭台，他被束缚在那根粗长的木柱上等待着神明降临。 

人们闭上眼睛，吟唱颂歌，有风掠过他的衣摆，布鲁斯感觉到有人停在了他面前的悬崖上空中，悬浮地由上至下用力打量他，那是把他灼烧得疼痛的目光，他咬牙仰头直视那双天空般的眼睛。四目相对时都刺疼了对方。卡尔•艾尔先别过头，看向跪拜在土地上的人——无论是平民，贵族，亦或皇室——嗤笑着一把扯断束缚住公爵的绳子提起他的腰带，带他离开了祭台。 

他带着他在空中翱翔，有清澈蜿蜒的河流，有苍天碧绿的古树，还有成群的白狼从他身下跃过，他带他攀上云颠的神殿，这是新的神境，不像那片被搞得乌烟瘴气的土地，它美丽得让布鲁斯想起了童年时看到过的田野，会有细草的香气笼在鼻尖。他们来到了神殿里，他被粗鲁地扔在石砌的台阶上。 

“看看，这就是你所保护的人民。你觉得他们会感激你吗？” 

卡尔只是站在一旁讽刺他。 

他伏在地上，没有其他的话可以说，该讲的他早在过去已经给卡尔说的清清楚楚，只是原以为听懂了的男人却又用实力嘲讽了他。 

“你不该把我的身份告诉那些人的……”他害死了唠叨的老管家。 

“这是报应，对你所有原则的惩罚。” 

“我不认为我的原则有任何问题。” 

“你们所有的参与者都该体会我的痛楚，这就是我公布这个秘密的原因。现在一个人的滋味可好？布鲁斯。” 

布鲁斯缓慢地撑着地起身，刚刚愈合的伤口好像有些裂开。 

“马上我便会享用你的第二个秘密了，准备好了吗？黑暗骑士。” 

那是神界毁灭后的第三天，大街小巷都弥漫着悲伤的气氛。那个强大的种族生活的天空城被完全摧毁，即使是神也无法逃离栖息地崩坏时的那股吸力，仿佛是呼应他们的力量一般，整个灾难甚至在一定程度上被人间感受到了。大家不约而同地望向浩瀚的苍穹，没人知道到底发生了什么，直到他们供奉的神像一具接一具产生裂口，再到后来国王看似悲伤的演讲：神界经历了大浩劫，我们不能继续依赖神的庇佑，所有人需要向前看……哥米尼亚的老国王是无神主义者，他虽然会委派使臣定时向神界送去供奉品，可是他从来就只是把他们当作不同于人类的种族看待，从未把他们作为过信仰。 

  
布鲁斯深锁着眉头，坐在餐桌前沉思，老管家拿着托盘叹息着将早已冷掉的烤面包和牛奶撤下。 

“您又在懊恼什么呢，您可是支持这件事的。” 

“不，阿福，我可从未想过他们应该被完全灭族，这会带来更大的灾难。”他望向窗外绵绵的雨和雨中沉默的都城。 

  
果不其然，各地陆续有怪物伤人的事件发生，而且愈演愈烈，那些怪物发现于神之前，曾经的人们未与神达成契约时，它们便不停掠夺人类的财物和性命，后来则被神明一一制服，神界才毁灭不到一个月，它们便又一次出现了。 

这加大了布鲁斯的工作量，从前他只需和那些贪婪邪恶的人类势力抗争，现在却要拯救被怪物欺凌的人民，这更加危险也更加困难，毕竟他也只是一个普通人类。 

遇见卡尔时是一个夜晚。被强制昏睡的神明刚刚从“卵壳”中爬出来，他感觉不到任何东西，眼前一片漆黑，他的感官大概受损了，神力好像也被封印了起来，他俯跪在“卵壳”旁，缓了好一会才恢复视力，他看到了一片原野，四周不远的地方有小的村落。记忆如同利刃刮割他的心脏。 

他记得父神在神界崩毁的最后一刻将他硬塞进了逃生舱送到人间，他还记得母亲恐惧却欣慰的目光，然后那双温柔的眼睛便被火光吞没，他悲痛的咬牙捶地，浑身污浊，再也不像先前高贵整洁的光明之子，权力无上的神明。 

而且他还发现他的神力被封印得厉害，他现在只有透视还可以运用，这可真是悲哀，失去家人后又成了废物。他废力地站起来拖着受伤的躯体向村庄走去。 

直到走进村庄里他才发现了异常，这里被恶魔占领了，几乎没有活人可言，他显然勾起了那些怪物的兴趣，他用尽全力反击它们，可是那些怪物数量太多，而且没有了神力的他根本不能打倒这么多恶魔。他被压制在地上，内心恶心到极致，作为神界骁勇善战的光明神还从未如此丢人过。在他一心赴死时，身上的重量骤然减轻，他被人拉了起来坐在一匹圣驹兽背上，他身后是陌生的男人，他看不到那个人的脸只能看到他被黑色皮质手套遮住的抓着缰绳的手。 

他被安置在不远处的山丘上，他终于可以细细打量这个人类？他穿着黑色的古怪的着装，戴着有些像猫耳朵的面具。 

那个人也看着他，这个大块头穿着明显不属于人间的衣物，突然一声嗤笑从他口中流出，“你是幸存的神？是没有神力了吗？” 

卡尔讨厌这个人的态度，让他有一种被轻视的感觉，他从来接受的都是人类的尊敬和崇拜。他生气的打开透视去窥探这个怪人面具后的秘密。 

那是张好看的脸，有着与生俱来无法掩饰的贵气，五官身材都可以与天上的神媲美。虽说他刚刚嘲讽了他，可是他的表情却严肃得紧。 

他还未来得及答复，那个人又往村落中奔去。他只觉得好笑，一个人类还要同那么多怪物争个胜负不可？他动了动手指，力量好像恢复了不少，他也朝那人追去。 

他看见那个黑衣人一面攻击着恶魔，一面打开一扇又一扇的木门，他在寻找幸存者吧，呵，自欺欺人的家伙，这样的情况下，根本不可能有活物。 

可那人并没有放弃，为什么要这样固执呢？ 

最后，他帮着打倒了最后一只怪物后，那个人喘息着看了他一眼，便离开了。 

他面具下的表情有懊悔，还有愧疚，大概是为那些死去的同胞。 

他想了想于是尾随着那人一起走远。 

圣驹兽确实跑得极快，幸好除了视力和力量外，他的速度还勉强跟上了，虽然还是不及他之前的十分之一。他趴在另一个大些的城镇中的一间旅馆屋顶上，注视着屋里正在包扎的男人，看着他浑身新旧的伤痕。那男人在进城前换了衣物，换上普通人的粗衣，还将那兽放走了，神明疑惑地站在远处等待。他处理好了伤口便熄灯躺下陷入不算柔软的床铺里。神是不需要睡眠的，他就此翻了身，仰面望向星光灿烂的天穹，那里是他再也回不去的故乡。但是这不是他该悲伤的时候，他必须要找到原因。 

他已经跟着这个男人许多天了——他知道了这个人的身份，好像是个叫做布鲁斯的公爵，他似乎还蛮出名的，无论是作为公爵还是作为不被别人知道的另一个身份“黑暗骑士”，他们是这样称呼他的——最终卡尔还是被发现了。可能是因为他常常会帮助那个人收拾一些坏人和怪物而暴露的？ 

“够了没有，你跟着我可够久了，你到底想做什么？” 

“凡人，我对你很好奇。” 

这算什么理由？ 

“既然这样，”布鲁斯从圣兽背上下来，“说吧，你到底是哪位神？” 

卡尔立刻傲慢地撇嘴：“吾乃太阳之子，光明神卡尔•艾尔。” 

“哦，你是父神的儿子。” 

“你还算知道些神界常识。” 

“我是读过神史的，那你为何就对我感兴趣了？” 

“因为你一直穿着奇怪的衣服到处帮助其他人，这让我不解，你明明有着良好的家境却偏偏要做这样的事。” 

“这可和家境关系不大，你们神明帮助人类是因为予给予求。”布鲁斯叹息着，“而我只是单纯想阻止那些想让这个国家堕落的一切势力，它不该变成这个样子。”突然他警觉地看向卡尔。 

“你如何知道我的身世……也对，你是神，怎会不知道这些。” 

“我可没闲心到处去了解你们人类的身世，这不是我的职责。我知道你的模样，布鲁斯•韦恩。我可以直接透过面具看到你的脸。” 

布鲁斯挑眉，现下他们在郊外，也没有任何其他人，他将那个面罩摘下来，那双棕色的眼睛无畏地直视神明。 

“神的能力之一，是吧。”他眼中闪过狡黠的光，“那你还有什么能力呢？” 

卡尔知道这个人一定在打鬼主意，人类就是这样脆弱坏点子却不少的蝼蚁。不过他也没理由隐瞒什么，除了一点，那个石头的事，他可不会轻易告诉这个人。 

听完他的讲述，布鲁斯沉默不语，过了好一会才说：“果然是神才有的能力。”他倚靠在圣兽身上仰头闭着眼，呼吸原野上湿湿的青草味。 

“你还是要跟着我吗？” 

“我想是的。” 

布鲁斯哼了声，不再理会他。 

他们偶尔会回到哥米尼亚的都城，布鲁斯会在公爵大宅里修整一段时间，处理一些必要的家族事务，不得不说老管家的厨艺确实不错，这让本不需要吃东西的卡尔也难以拒绝。之后他们便会常常在外面，布鲁斯以黑暗骑士继续活动。没有人怀疑过那个看起来纨绔的公爵会有这样一个身份。 

直到那天，布鲁斯被恶魔逼至一处海涯边，他狠心一跳正准备忍受海水拍打的刺痛，却被一双有力的大手接住托起，他惊讶地发现他被卡尔抱着悬浮于空中。 

“你……可以飞了。”他的话还没有说完，一道红光便从卡尔眼中射出，那些怪物全都化为灰烬。 

他把布鲁斯放在地上，“布鲁斯，我的神力全都回来了。我想重回神境遗址看看，除此之外我还得去开创新的神界，所以我想我大概会离开一段时间。” 

他和布鲁斯认识了一年多，他想他们现在应该算是彼此的朋友吧，他会把自己的一些行踪适当汇报给布鲁斯。 

布鲁斯思忖片刻，心事重重地看着他：“好。” 

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> 我本直接写肉的，却写了这么多乱七八糟的东西，悲伤那么大😑


End file.
